


We Spend Our School Days Yearning to Graduate

by Cinaed



Category: Community
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Annie's opinion, one of the worst things about high school had been the <i>awful</i> priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Spend Our School Days Yearning to Graduate

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "The Psychology of Letting Go." Written for the Bechdel Test ficathon, for the prompt _Community - Annie, Britta - high school sucked_.

In Annie's opinion, one of the worst things about high school had been the _awful_  priorities. Everyone got excited over a stupid football game, and nobody cared about the debate team making it to the nationals. 

  


And what was up with the whole obsession with prom, anyway?

  


She'd known, in her heart of hearts, that college was going to be different. In college, people would get her need for order and rules, would actually understand the assigned reading instead of getting all their answers via SparkNotes. 

  


"Oh honey," Britta sighed, when Annie told her this. "No. Stupid people are going to be just as stupid in college. The only difference is here they're spending thousands of their parents' hard-earned money to drown their brains in beer."

  


"But--" Annie said, but Britta was already doing her...Britta thing, where she kept talking over you until you gave up and let her have her say. 

  


"You just have to find the intelligent people among all the rotten apples. Like Shirley. And Abed. And Troy. And--" Britta paused. "And that's pretty much it," she concluded. 

  


"But college can't be any worse than high school!" Annie said, rather quickly because she didn't know if Britta was going to start on a rant. "I mean, people have to have better things to do here than gossip about you, and write lies on the bathroom walls, and--"

  


"Deep breaths," Britta said, and Annie realized her voice had been getting louder and squeakier as she'd spoken. People were staring through the library glass. 

  


"High school was _awful_ ," Annie said, miserably.

  


There was a weird look on Britta's face, sort of like she smelled something bad. After a moment, though, she smiled awkwardly and reached out and patted Annie on the shoulder. 

  


"There, there," she said, and Annie realized that was Britta's look of sympathy. "High school sucked. Everyone knows that, except the jocks and the popular girls."

  


Annie thought about what Britta must have been like as a teenager, loud and abrasive, and winced. "Can we talk about something else?" she asked. 

  


Britta brightened. "Oh yeah, I was thinking, we have to do something about the oil spill. I'm already boycotting BP of course, but we need to do something more--"

  


"Raise awareness and maybe donations?" Annie suggested, and beamed as Britta nodded. "I think I have an idea...."


End file.
